pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis As the semi-finals begin, Black is already in surprise to face his friend, Iris, who has traveled wit him for a while. Iris, however, has aimed to become a Champion as much as Black did. With Alder's defeat, Iris is determined more than ever to defeat N, who has shown a lot of disrespect towards her "gramps". Black feels the same way, and tries to make a counterattack on Iris' dragons, who prove to be very resilient. Chapter Plot The top four finalists have passed to the semi-finals. Like the previous rounds, challengers can use up to three Pokémon, but if a single Pokémon is knocked out, the challenger loses. Iris faces Black, and the two are quite shocked that they had to face each other. Regardless, the two sides swear not to give up, and send Brav and Fraxure. As the two collide, Fraxure slams its Iron Tail against Brav, as Black sees close combat is risky. Iris remarks that Brav will likely use Whirlwind or Air Slash from a distance, and knows this because she has prepared herself. Fraxure stands its ground, to which Black believes Iris has found out about his plans. Thus, he changes his strategy, having Brav dive down. Fraxure anticipates Brav's attack, as he uses Brav Bird. Fraxure, however, grasps Brav, as if it anticipated Brav's move. Black wonders if she predicted this, couldn't she have Fraxure dodge the attack. Iris shows it is all because of this: Fraxure evolves into a Haxorus. Iris smiles, stating that she anticipated Fraxure to be evolving soon, since they have faced many opponents during the tournament, with the last blow giving Fraxure enough experience to evolve. Black gets scared, and calls Brav back. The MC states this was a smart decision by Black, as Brav would stand no chance against Haxorus, considering Brave Bird inflicted some recoil damage. Iris is amused by these rules, and switches Haxorus with Druddigon. Black asks her to watch, as he sends Tula. He stops a bit, realizing he doesn't know much about Iris, and asks why does she want to win the League, as she proclaimed that during her battle with Grey. Iris blushes, thinking Black cares for her, which makes him nearly fall down out of embarrassment. Still, Iris answers she has to win the League for gramps' sake. As Druddigon grasps Tula, Black remarks she is speaking about Alder. Iris exclaims she has trained a lot in Blackthorn City, years before she became a Dragon-type expert. However, she could not grow her own strength. The Dragon clan elder, whose translator spoke in his stead, told Iris that they called in a mentor to teach her. Iris refused, but was told that man came from a far-away region to help her. That man was Drayden, who came with his assistant, and remarked a glint in Iris' eyes. Drayden, however, stated she needed some manners. Iris was not impressed, and sent Lapras to attack, refusing his help. Drayden sent Druddigon, who thrashed Lapras. Iris was defeated, while the assistant introduced Drayden to her. The elder hoped that Drayden and his assistant had a good impression about Iris, who was announced to be the successor of Drayden's Gym. Iris refused, for she could become one on her own. Instead, she wanted to become a Champion. Iris merely said that to annoy Drayden, who was annoyed that she wasn't taken seriously. However, Drayden took her to meet the current Champion, Alder, who was wrestling his Bouffalant. Drayden introduced Iris to Alder, as an aspiring Champion from a village of dragons. Alder believed Iris wanted to fight him, but Iris stated she had nothing to do with him. Drayden shushed her, stating she needed some manners, and had to speak politely. Iris yelled out how would she even call these two people. Alder and Drayden stated they could both be called "gramps". Iris pointed out it'd be confusing to refer both as gramps, to which Alder and Drayden decided they could be called "grampa Alder" and "grampa Drayden". Since then, Iris became more polite, since they both saw her as equal, and she even respected them. Iris, however, states that N defeated gramps without honor. Black understands, seeing Iris wants to actually defeat N. Iris shouts out that she'll never forgive N, showing her anger. Iris exclaims this is why, despite being friends, that she must defeat Black. Tula gets thrashed, while Black swaps it with his Costa, who attacks Druddigon. The latter dodges, while Iris decides to put some distance between two Pokémon, so her Druddigon won't get attacked. The latter uses Bulldoze, which badly hurts Costa. Black finds it lucky that Costa's ability is Solid Rock, which prevents some of the damage taken. Iris sends Haxorus, stating its ability is Mold Breaker. Costa defends itself from Haxorus, while Black reads that its tusks can cut through steel, which Costa can actually chew. Black smiles, seeing both Pokémon are similar in this regard: he announces he cannot lose either. Black shouts out he knows he won't lose, as long as he keeps fighting. Costa deflects Haxorus' attacks, then bites its tusk. Grasping Haxorus, Costa fires Ice Beam, which freezes a part of Haxorus and defeats it. Black wins the match, while Drayden and his assistant have watched this battle. Iris kneels down, and cries a bit, for she has disappointed gramps. Black approaches her, reminding he did mean when he said they are comrades. He states he wants to become the Champion, and to defeat N, too. Since N has defeated the Champion, Black states his new goal is to defeat N. Black declares he will take over her ambition and defeat that guy. Debuts Pokémon *Iris' Haxorus *Iris' Druddigon *Iris' Lapras Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters